Stronger!
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: Bra finds out about Goten's new girlfriend. Instead of crying about it Bra writes a #1 song and becomes a Super Star!


Discliamer- I don't own BDZ/GT or the songs I use.

Stronger

Bra was in her room getting ready to go to the movies with Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Pan when she heard the door bell ring. 

"Hi Goten!" Bra said opening the door.

"Hey! I wanted to know if I could bring my girlfriend with me?" Goten asked.

"Girlfriend?" Bra asked shocked. She thought Goten was single.

"Yeah! Her name is Paris!" Goten said with a smile. Bra didn't know what to say.

"I don't care." Bra said emotionless stomping up the stairs to her room leaving behind an oblivious Goten.

"Ahhhhh!" Bra screamed at the top of her lungs slamming her door powering up.

"What's wrong Princess?!" Vegeta asked blasting in.

"Nothing! I'm fine Daddy!" Bra lied.

"Who was it?! I'll kill them!" Vegeta said protectively.

"Don't worry about it Daddy! I'll be fine! All I need is a killer shopping spree!" Bra said grabbing her car keys off her dresser.

"Daddy! Credit Card!" Bra said turning to Vegeta.

" I love you Daddy!" Bra said as Vegeta gave her his credit card.

"Did you forget we're going to the movies with Goten, Marron, and Pan?!" Trunks asked as Bra passed his room.

"Go to hell!" Bra said blasting Trunks. She didn't have time to deal with her stupid older brother.

"Ouch!" Trunks yelped as he crashed into a wall. Vegeta came over to see what had happened.

"Please do this universe and all guys a favor and never train her!" Trunks begged feeling sorry for Bra's ex-boyfriends.

"That's my girl!" Vegeta said proud of Bra's short temper and bad attitude. She was defiantly his daughter.

"Damn it!" Bra cursed getting into her red convertible. She turned on her stereo system full blast and she speed off and did 95 on the freeway.

"What's up with your sister?" Goten asked Trunks as he walked into the living room where Goten was waiting.

"I don't know and I don't care." Trunks answered sitting on the couch.

"Hey! I have a new girlfriend. Her name is Paris!" Goten informed. He proceeded to tell his best friend all about her before Marron and Pan arrived.

"Hey boys!' Marron greeted in her usually perky way.

"Where's Bra?" Pan asked noticing she wasn't with them.

"She left furious." Trunks answered getting ready to leave.

"Let's go before we miss the movie!" Marron said knowing Bra loved throwing fits. If she knew her friend which she did she was probably at the mall shopping.

"We have to pick up my girlfriend first." Goten said as the walked to Trunks car.

"Woah! Uncle Goten's got a girlfriend!" Pan said amazed at the thought.

"You mean you actually found someone despreat enough to date you? Now this I gotta hear!' marron said making fun of Goten.

Five hours later Bra got home. Her car full of boxes and bags. She had bought about a million new mini skirts, tops, boots, and shoes. She also bought a million new accessories like hair clips and CDs.

Bra was feeling better as she walked into her house. That was until she saw Goten hugging some girl while talking to Trunks, Marron, and Pan.

"That must be Euro Bitch!" Bra secretly thought to herself instantly hating Goten's girlfriend.

"Hey Bra! This is Paris!" Goten said but Bra didn't respond.

"Hey! You ditched us!' Trunks said.

"So." Bra said running up the stairs to her room. She felt bad about not talking to her best friends Marron and Pan. She just didn't want to see Goten's stupid girlfriend.

" What the hell's wrong with him?! I'm the Saiyan Princess! I'm the hottest most gorgeous Princess in the Universe! All guys want me!" Bra screamed storming around her room. She really wanted to hurt someone. Bra was about to blast her room into pieces when there was a knock at her door.

"Go away Trunks! Or I'll blast you into another dimension! Bra threatened.

"It's me!" Goten said walking in thinking he was safe from Bra's wrath. He was dead wrong.

"Go away!" Bra screamed blasting at Goten but missing by inches on purpose.

"Hey! Come on! What's wrong?!" Goten asked being careful not to provoke Bra.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Bra screamed annoyed.

"Talk to me! Maybe I can help!" Goten continued not taking a hint.

"No!" Bra creamed throwing Goten out with her Saiyan strength and slamming the door in his face.

"Please Bra! Let me help!" Goten pleaded pounding on her door. Bra walked over and grabbed her "PRINCESS" notebook off her desk and a purple glittery purple ink pen.

'Hush! Just stop! There's nothing you can do or say!' Bra wrote down in big bold letters.

"Who needs him?! There are a million of hotter guys than him! I'll just go dancing!" Bra said pulling out one of her new galactic stary outfits.

An hour later Bra waked down stairs in a purple metallic mini skirt and matching tank top. She had on glittery knee high platform boots and a head band with stars on it.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Trunks asked. Bra just walked right pat him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Trunks demanded grabbing his little sister's arm.

"Dancing." Bra replayed breaking free and heading for the door.

"I don't think so! Dad!" Trunks yelled called Vegeta.

"What?! This better be important boy!" Vegeta warned hating being interrupted from training.

"Look what your little princess is wearing!" Trunks tattle taled pointing at Bra who didn't look scared.

"Girl! What the hell are you wearing?! Go to your room and cover up right now!' Vegeta ordered very fatherly.

"I can wear whatever I want!" Bra snapped annoyed at being treated like a baby.

"No you can't! You're MY daughter! And you'll do what I say!" Vegeta yelled.

"Mom! Make them stop!' Bra begged as Bulma got home from work.

"Leave her alone!" Bulma defended knowing how over protective her husband and son could be of Bra. Especially Vegeta who always over reacted when it came to his little princess.

"No way woman! I'm not letting my little girl dress like that!' Vegeta yelled.

"Shut up! She's not five anymore!' Bulma yelled back. Bra sneaked up to her room as her parents started fighting.

"They're impossible!" Bra screamed annoyed at her daddy and brother. She grabbed her notebook and wrote another lyric.

'I've had enough! I'm no one's property! I never was! With that Bra jumped out her window sneaked over to her car and drove off to the dance club.

It was three in the morning when Bra got home. Unfortunately Vegeta was right there waiting for her.

"I'm dead!" Bra thought seeing the furious look on her daddy's face. She was grounded forever. That's what Vegeta said but Bra whined until it was only a week. Being grounded wasn't that bad. She finished her song and by Friday she called up her best friends to go clubbing.

"Hey Girl! Get your most slamming outfit cuz we're going to the dance club!" Bra said as Pan answered the phone.

"Cool! Sound like fun!" Pan said.

"There's going to be a hot new singer tonight!" Bra informed but didn't say who it was. Bra called Marron next.

Bra looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked hot in her purple plastic mini skirt and purple tank top with stars all over it that laced up in the front. She had her famous purple platform boots and silver glitter stars in her hair.

"Howdy!" Marron kidded walking out of her house in a yellow cowboy hat, yellow leather pants and an orange fuzzy shirt. She got in and they went to get Pan who was wearing silvery shinny jeans and a black sequence top.

"So who's this hot new singer?" Pan asked from the back seat.

"Me. Check this out!" Bra said handing Marron her song.

"Wow! This is really good!" Marron praised passing it to Pan.

"I love it!' Pan said as she finished reading it.

"This is going to be a blast!" Bra said speeding up.

The club was full of hot guys when the girls got there. They were immediately asked to dance by some hotties. At midnight Bra decided it was time to sing.

Bra got up on stage and sang her song. She danced and got the crowd hollering. Bra was getting off stage when a record executive who was so blown away by Bra's talent he offered her a record deal………..

"Oh my Dende! You guys will never guess what happened!" Bra screamed getting home.

"I got offered a record deal! I'm going to be a Super Star!" Bra shrieked ready to do flips. Her family didn't look that excited.

"Don't you want to go to college and run the company later honey?" Bulma asked.

"No! I want to sing!' Bra said. Bulma was about to respond when Vegeta stepped in.

"She's not going to be some weakling president of a company like the boy!" Vegeta stated.

"Hey! I resent that!" Trunks yelled feeling insulted.

"Thanx daddy!" Bra said thinking Vegeta was backing her up.

"She's going to be a great warrior like me!" Vegeta added.

"What?! No!" Bra screamed as World War 3 broke out. Bulma was yelling about how Bra had to be a business woman, Vegeta yelling about how Bra was a saiyan and it was in her blood to be a warrior. Bra yelled about how it was her life and Trunks yelled about feeling left out.

"Shut the hell up!" Bra screamed silencing everyone.

"I'm 18! I can do whatever I want by law!' Bra screamed stating the face that she was a legal adult.

"Stupid earthling law! You're a saiyan! By saiyan law you have to do what I say until you die!" Vegeta countered. Bra was about to fight back when Dr. Briefs walled in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm going to be a singer Grandpa!" Bra said with a smile.

"That's great starlight!" Dr. Briefs said hugging his granddaughter and kissing her on the head using the nickname he had given her when she was little.

"No! She's going to college!" Bulma said sternly.

"Oh, let her do what makes her happy!" Dr. Briefs advised.

"Very well!" Bulma said finally giving in.

"Thank you mom! I love you!" Bra said hugging Bulma.

"Please daddy? Don't you want me to be a Super Star?" Bra asked Vegeta trying the nice approach.

"If you don't let me do what I want I'll wish back Zarbon and runaway with him!" Bra threatened when nice didn't work.

"Fine!" Vegeta growled knowing his daughter went through with her threats.

"I love you daddy! You're the best daddy in the Universe!" Bra shrieked hugging Vegeta and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

Bra meet with the record executives and soon left to San Francisco to record her album. Bra released 'Stronger' which flew to #1 and her video was #1 on TRL. In no time Bra was a Super Star. She was always on MTV and magazine covers. She even performed at the Super Bowl. Bra's record titled 'Saiyan Princess' debuted at #1 and her next to singles 'Saiyan Princess' and 'Don't Call me Baby' were also super #1 hits.

"Bra's video's on!" Bulma said stealing the TV remote from Vegeta and changing it to MTV.

"Here's your #1 video by Bra Vegeta!' The V.J announced.

The video started out in a dark stary far away universe. Then the Planet Vegeta appeared on the TV. The camera zoomed in on a castle. Inside Bra was sitting crossed legged on her thrown in Saiyan armor, red plastic mini skirt, red platform boots, and a silver crown. She had a look that said Princess Seductress.

"Princess! We've caught the traitor!" One of two guard in Saiyan armor reported dragging in Bra's ex-commander of her royal army.

"Please! Princess! Let me explain!" The prisoner begged terrified.

"Hush! Just stop!" Bra sang as the high-energy dance music started.

"There's nothing you can do or say!' Bra sang motioning the guards to take the traitor to the dungeon.

"I've had enough!" Bra sang standing up.

"I'm no one's property! I never was!" Bra sang walking out of the throne room.

"They might think that I won't make it on my own!' Bra sang walking down a medieval looking hall.

"But now I'm stronger than yesterday! Now it's nothing but my way!" Bra sang grabbing her whip.

"My emotions aren't killing me no more!" Bra sang exiting the castle as the enemy arrived.

"I'm stronger! Than I ever thought that I could be!" Bra sang fighting the enemies from a different planet.

"Here I go on my own! I don't need nobody! Not anybody!" Bra sang leaving behind her army and walking up to the hot evil king with long silver hair. She gave him a Vegeta smirk and got seductively close.

"Stronger than ever!" Bra sang blasting the hot evil king right through the heart.

"Stronger!' Bra finished blasting his warriors into another dimension as explosion erupted everywhere. She looked very evil Vegeta-ish as fire raged around her.

"She's defiantly a Saiyan Princess." Vegeta said to himself.

"I love Bra's video!" Goten said to Trunks as they watched it.

"So are you sparing with me today?" Trunks asked.

"No. I have to go with Paris to her photo shot." Goten explained leaving.

A week later Bulma was looking for Vegeta to show him Bra's newest magazine cover. She walked into the gravity room.

"Cuz I'm stronger than yesterday! Now it's nothing but my way!" Vegeta sang then stopped when he heard Bulma laughing at him.

"Shut up woman! If you tell anyone I'll blast you into another dimension!" Vegeta yelled furious. Bulma just handed him the magazine and walked away laughing.

Vegeta looked down and saw his daughter sitting on a glittery crescent moon wearing a medieval princess gown made of plastic and glitter with a crown. Under her picture 'Saiyan Princess' was written with 'Saiyan' crossed out and 'Sexy' written over it in red…….

"I love your magazine cover." Carson said interviewing Bra on TRL.

"Thanx!" Bra said smiling as her fans cheered.

"We have a quote from model Paris who said this about your cover 'She should stick to singing and dancing and leave modeling to the professional.'" Carson read as everyone booed.

"I'm not a model. Models just stand there and try to look good while some guy tells them what to do. I have talent. I can sing and dance. I write my own songs and choreograph my own dances. I create my own video ideas." Bra said as her fans cheered.

"I have a mind of my own. I'm not a brainless fake doll like her." Bra insulted as her fans cheered more.

"So is it true you're going out with Nick Carter of the Backstreet Boys?" Carson asked Bra……

"I can't believe she said that about my girlfriend!" Goten yelled turning of the TV at the Son house.

"You're girlfriend started it!" Pan said defending Bra.

"Yeah! Paris got what she deserved!" Marron added as Goten left mad.

A month later……..

"Give it up for Bra Vegeta! The Saiyan Princess!" Backstreet Boys said announcing Bra at the Star Awards. She appeared on the large stage that looked like planet Vegeta. Bra sang 'Stronger' as she fought the evil army then when the commander said "Hey baby!" the music changed and Bra sang "Don't call me baby!" Then when the evil king asked "Who the hell are you?" Bra said "The one and only Saiyan Princess!" as the music changed again and she started singing Saiyan Princess. Bra finished and got a standing ovation.

Goten was sitting with Paris, Trunks and his parents at the award show. He watched as Bra won Best Female Artist and Best Album. Next was Hottest Female Celebrity.

"And the winner is Bra Vegeta!' James Van Der Beak said as everyone clapped. Bra got up hugged her parent, Marron and Pan and then walked up to receiver her award.

"Wow! Hottest female! I bet my brothers thinking 'Ewww little sister!' Bra said smiling at Trunks.

"I guess this proves I have super model looks with Super Star talent, brains, and style!" Bra said as everyone laughed and cheered……

"What is your problem with my girlfriend?!" Goten asked stopping Bra backstage.

"I hate that bitch!' Bra said evilly making Goten mad and getting into a fight.

"You know what?!" Goten yelled as something came over him

"What?!" Bra demanded. Without warning Goten grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Goten couldn't believe it when Bra didn't respond, pushed him away and blasted him.

"Bastard!" Bra creamed storming off. She returned to her seat and tried to forget Goten's kiss……….

"You have to see what's on TRL!" Pan screamed waking up Bra in her hotel room as Marron turned on the TV.

"A reporter caught model Paris boyfriend kissing superstar Bra Vegeta. It turns out Paris boyfriend Goten is best friends with the president of Capsule Corps Trunks who just happens to be Bra's brother.

"No! No! No!" Bra screamed………

Is it true you're trying to steal Paris boyfriend?" One of the many reports asked as Bra arrived in San Francisco for her sold out concert with Marron and Pan.

"He forced himself on me! I don't want stupid Paris boyfriend! If I did he'd be mine!" Bra stated entering the stadium.

"Great show!' One of the crew member said as Bra got off stage.

"Thanks." Bra said as she walked to her dressing room.

"What the hell do you want?!" Bra demanded furious as she saw Goten in her dressing room waiting for her.

"I broke up with Paris." Goten said walking up to Bra.

"So! I don't give a damn!" Bra snapped.

"Yes you do cuz you want me and I want you!" Goten said getting closer.

"Whatever! I don't want you!" Bra said stubbornly as Goten kissed her. This time Bra kissed him back.

"Bastard!" Bra said as they stopped for air.

"What?" Goten asked confused

"Now I can't go out with Nick Carter of the BackStreet Boys!" Bra whined as they kissed again.

Authors Note~ Hope you guys luv it! I wanted to do something differents were Bra dosen't cry she gets mad! Anyways! I thought the whole Vegeta singing thing would be cute! I love my daddy! He was singing my song!


End file.
